


Coffee Shop

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel sits down for coffee and Sam's the one that serves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write sabriel. But when I do. I kinda love it.

Gabriel sat down in the small cafe in complete bliss.

Today had actually been a good day. Castiel and his boyfriend (and one of Gabriel’s closest friends) Dean have been keeping each other occupied, which was a huge weight off of Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabe used to have to listen to one bitch about the other almost twenty four seven, and one day he just couldn’t take it. So he sat them down, put everything out on the table, and made them talk this thing through.

It had ended very well. To the point where Gabriel couldn’t take how annoyingly perfect they were together. And…in a weird way, that made him happy.

He was on his way to becoming one of the most famous journalists for the LA Times, which was right about now number one on his list of things that makes him happy.

And now he was about to have a cup of coffee and do some fiction writing, which he would do to keep his thoughts flowing.

And then the bliss abruptly ended when scalding hot coffee was thrown onto his lap.

“Shit!” said the voice of the man who’d dropped it on him. Gabriel jumped up, attempting to avoid the coffee and failing miserably.

“Oh, man I am so sorry.”

“It-it’s okay.” Gabe said, finally looking over to place the voice with a face. The man was considerably taller than him, and it was obvious he could hold his own. He had long hair that was slightly shaggy, from not putting any gel in it. And the man had the brightest green eyes Gabriel had been lucky to see in a long time.

And them the happiness returned as the man started to use the cloth he had to wipe and dab at his lap.

“I’m really really sorry, sir.” Gabriel stopped the man’s hands, pushing them a bit lower onto his thigh, away from his lap.

“It’s okay.” He watched as Sam’s cheeks tinged lightly with pink, but it quickly disappears and Sam took his hands back and started wiping at the table.

“Some jackasses couldn’t wait for me to pass them so they decided to force their way through. I truly am sorry.”

“It’s okay…Sam,” Gabriel said as he found the man’s nametag pinned to his shirt.

“There isn’t any on your laptop is there?” Gabriel checked it out.

“No, it’s fine. I’m Gabriel,” he said, holding his hand out to the other man.

“Sam,” he said in response as he took his hand, “but you already knew that.”

“Right,” said Gabe with a small laugh. They shook hands for longer then was strictly necessary, then Sam took his hand back.

“Um, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“You could have coffee with me,” Gabriel said with a grin. Sam laughed.

“I’m working.”

“Well, when do you get off work?” Sam looked at Gabriel suspiciously, then checked his watch.

“In about half an hour.”

“Then, I’ll be here and we can go have coffee somewhere else. Or lunch. If you’ll be hungry.” Sam chuckled.

“Lunch it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random little one shot :P


End file.
